Shuujin (PRISONER)
by blackwings0626
Summary: Aku tidak akan kembali lagi kesini… mianhae yunnie-ah… Saranghae… Dan untuk terakhir kalinya juga… aku ingin mengatakan… "Kim Jaejoong… nado saranghae…" YUNJAE!


_This is a story once upon a time…_

_Two unlucky people connect in this world…_

_With a single paper aeroplane…_

**Shuujin [PRISONER]**

All Yunho's POV

SREK SREEK

"YUNHO! CEPAT BERSIHKAN HALAMAN ITU!"

Aku yang semula sedang menyapu halaman penjara itu segera menolehkan kepalaku ke arah seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang berdiri tegak sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Matanya menatapku tajam seolah-olah berusaha membunuhku dengan tatapannya.

Namja itu adalah Kim Heechul.

Aku hanya menatap jengah kearahnya sambil mengangkat sapu itu sedikit, berusaha menunjukkan barang apa yang kupegang dari tempatku berdiri.

"Aku sedang melakukannya, _Sir_!"

Kepala Penjara Kim hanya mendengus kesal kemudian ia berlalu pergi.

Semenjak pertama kali aku dimasukkan ke penjara ini karena dituduh telah membunuh kedua orangtuaku, Kepala Penjara Kim memang agak tidak menyukaiku. Aku juga kurang tau kenapa, tapi toh itu bukan urusanku…

Karena dalam waktu 2 bulan aku akan segera dieksekusi…

Yah, itulah yang kuinginkan, dieksekusi secepatnya dan meninggalkan semua siksaan-siksaan di penjara busuk ini.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja kabur dari penjara ini dengan melompat dari pagar kawat yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri itu, namun dengan adanya borgol yang diisi oleh pemberat seberat 20kg tersemat di kaki kiri-ku ini, kurasa itu tidak mungkin.

TEP

DEG

Mataku terpaku saat menatap seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah berdiri di luar pagar kawat sambil membelakangiku. Rambut hitamnya yang tertiup angin bergerak-gerak sehingga yeoja itu menyeka-nya dengan tangan putihnya.

Sesaat kemudian, yeoja itu menoleh kearahku. Tatapan mata kami berdua bertemu. Ia terdiam sejenak saat mata doe hitamnya yang masih menatapku tak berkedip. Aku menggaruk tengkukku gugup saat ia menatapku seperti itu. Bisa kurasakan, pipiku sedikit menghangat.

"Um… apa ada yang aneh, nona?" tanyaku berusaha menghilangkan kegugupanku.

Yeoja yang awalnya menatapku terkejut langsung mengerenyit kesal. Ia mempoutkan bibir pink-nya yang seperti cherry itu. Apa kira-kira rasanya sama seperti warnanya jika aku mencicipinya?

hah, apa yang kau pikirkan, Jung...

Yeoja itu berbalik membelakangiku lagi. Bisa kulihat ia sedang menuliskan sesuatu diatas sebuah buku. Setelah selesai, ia merobek lembaran buku itu dan melipatnya menjadi persegi. Kemudian ia menyelipkan surat itu di lubang pagar itu.

"Percuma kau menyelipkannya disana… aku takkan bisa mengambilnya!" ucapku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk borgolku.

Yeoja itu menepuk dahinya pelan. Kemudian ia melipat ulang kertas itu, membentuknya seperti sebuah pesawat kertas dan melemparkannya kearahku.

Aku hanya diam menatap pesawat kertas yang mendarat diatas kakiku. Aku meraih benda itu membukanya.

_Hai, aku Kim Jaejoong…_

_Dan aku NAMJA! Masa kau tidak bisa melihatnya kalau aku memakai celana dan kemeja?_

_Balas dengan surat seperti ini ya ^0^~_

_Tidak dengan cara teriak-teriak seperti tadi =3=_

Aku tercengang setelah membaca surat itu. Kemudian aku menatap yeoja yang mengaku namja itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Memang benar, yeoja itu memakai sebuah kemeja putih dengan celana hitam selutut. Namun bisa saja kan dia tomboy? Wajah cantiknya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat itu benar-benar membuatku bingung…

PLUK

Aku mengelus kepalaku yang baru saja kejatuhan sesuatu yang ternyata sebuah pulpen. Sepertinya namja cantik itu yang melemparnya.

Aku meraih pulpen itu dan menuliskan balasannya dibalik surat itu.

_Maafkan aku, tapi wajahmu benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan gender-mu :P_

_Aku Jung Yunho…_

_Aku baru menyadari kalau kau namja, padahal kau lebih cocok menjadi yeoja, kau tau?_

_Hahaha~ sedang apa kau disana?_

Aku kembali melipat kertas itu menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas dan menerbangkannya kearah namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.

Jaejoong berusaha mengejar pesawat kertas yang kuterbangkan. Ia sedikit melompat dan berhasil meraih benda itu.

Bisa kulihat, ia tersenyum manis begitu membaca suratku. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan tesenyum lebar.

DEG

Aku mencengkram dada kiriku erat.

Apa ini?

Ada perasaan aneh saat aku melihat senyumannya…

Perasaan yang sangat asing bagiku…

_Hari ini benar benar menyebalkan, appa menyuruhku untuk tidak kesini lagi, kau tau?_

_Padahal akhirnya aku mempunyai teman, menyebalkan!_

_Wae? Appa-mu tau kau berteman denganku yang kotor ini… wajar dia tidak mengijinkan kita berteman…_

_Kenapa?! Kau sama-sama manusia! Appa saja yang suka membeda-bedakan orang…_

_Jaejoong-ah… kau tidak boleh begitu pada appa-mu… dia pasti sangat menyayangimu aniya?_

_Mungkin dia hanya takut kau akan terpengaruh olehku yang seorang penjahat ini…_

_Aku yakin kau orang baik yunnie… aku yakin kau tidak akan mempengaruhiku untuk melakukan hal-hal buruk ^_^_

Aku tersenyum kecut membaca surat itu. aku menatap bayangan diriku dari sebuah cermin yang terdapat di sel tahananku. Aku mengikat rambut coklatku yang agak panjang (bayangin Yunho T Concert) dan memakai kembali kaus lusuhku yang tadi sempat kubuka karena kepanasan.

Sudah 3 minggu aku dan Jaejoong saling berkirim surat dengan pesawat kertas. Hubungan kami bisa dibilang sangat akrab sekarang. ini pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti ini…

Nyaman saat bersama dengan namja cantik itu, berdebar saat menatap wajah cantiknya…

Apa ini yang disebut cinta?

Tapi ini tidak boleh terjadi… dia lebih pantas bersama orang lain yang lebih baik. Orang yang berlatar belakang baik, bukan mahluk kotor yang hina sepertiku, yang bahkan tega membunuh orang tua sendiri…

Seandainya aku tidak kotor…

Seandainya waktu itu aku bisa meredam emosiku…

Seandainya orangtuaku tidak bertengkar…

Seandainya…

GREEEKK

"KEMARI KAU JUNG YUNHO!"

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kepala Penjara Kim masuk ke dalam sel-ku bersama dengan 2 sipir lain.

Aku segera berjalan kearahnya, mengikuti perintahnya dengan harapan apapun ini, bisa selesai dengan cepat…

"Ada apa, _sir_?"

BUAAGGHH

Kepala Penjara Kim meninju wajahku tiba-tiba hingga membuatku jatuh tersungkur.

"PERATURANNYA ADALAH JANGAN PERNAH BERKOMUNIKASI DENGAN SIAPAPUN DILUAR PENJARA!"

BUAGGHH

Aku memekik tertahan saat Kepala Penjara menendangku dengan brutal. 2 sipir yang tadinya hanya diam kini ikut menginjak-nginjak tubuhku yang tertelungkup dilantai.

Aku ingin melawan…

Tapi aku siapa? Aku hanya seorang anak hina yang tidak punya hak untuk membalas semua perlakuan kejam mereka…

BUUAAGGHH

DAGHH

BRUKKK

Aku terkulai lemas dilantai masih dengan posisi tertelungkup. Aku memuntahkan sedikit darah dari mulutku. Sepertinya ada organ dalamku yang bermasalah… ntahlah…

"INI ADALAH PERINGATAN PERTAMAMU! AWAS SAMPAI KAU MELAKUKANNYA LAGI!"

JREEEPP

"AARRGGGHHH!"

Kepala Penjara menginjak kepalaku dengan keras. Kemudian ia berlalu pergi diikuti oleh kedua sipir yang bersamanya.

Setelah yakin mereka telah meninggalkan sel-ku, aku menggulingkan badanku sehingga posisiku kini terlentang. Aku mengatur nafasku sambil menyeka darah yang ada di bibirku.

Bagaimana mereka bisa tau kalau aku selalu berkomunikasi dengan Jaejoong?

Apa mereka mengintipku saat aku berkirim pesawat kertas itu dengan Jaejoong?

Ah… sudahlah…

Aku menggenggam erat beberapa pesawat kertas yang sengaja kusimpan setelah kami selesai berkirim surat. Bagiku, surat darinya itu seperti penyemangat hidupku.

Aku tersenyum memandangi semua tulisannya disurat itu.

Bagiku, asalkan kau bersamaku…

Ini tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku, jaejoong-ah…

Seperti biasa, hari ini aku menyapu di halaman belakang penjara. Seharusnya ada beberapa orang yang menyapu bersamaku, tapi kepala penjara tadi memanggil mereka sehingga aku kini sendirian disini.

Aku menyeret kakiku untuk mendekati sebuah batu yang terdapat tak begitu jauh dari pagar kawat pembatas antara penjara ini dengan dunia luar. Aku memindahkan batu itu dan tersenyum senang saat menemukan setumpukan kertas kosong bersama pulpen pemberian Jaejoong yang selalu kusimpan dibawah batu itu.

Syukurlah Kepala Penjara tidak menemukannya…

"Pssst~! Yunnie-ah!"

Aku menolehkan wajahku kearah seorang namja cantik yang sedang tersenyum kepadaku sambai melambaikan tangannya bersemangat.

Ntah ini hanya perasaanku saja… tapi wajah namja cantik itu agak sedikit atau lebih tepatnya pucat.

Aku membalas senyumannya dan berusaha menyeret kakiku agar bisa mendekati pagar dan berbicara sedikit dengannya.

"Hai, Jae…" sapaku sambil menyinggungkan senyuman terbaikku.

Wajahnya yang tadi tersenyum tiba-tiba berubah cemas. Ia menatap wajahku lekat-lekat dan menyelipkan tangannya diantara lubang-lubang kawat untuk menyentuh pipiku lembut. Kehangatan menjalar di seluruh tubuhku detik itu juga.

"Kau dipukuli ya? sakit?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Aku menyentuh tangannya yang sedang mengusap pipiku lembut. Aku tersenyum kearahnya sambil menggenggam tangan putihnya yang halus itu. Sangat berbeda dengan kulitku yang kecoklatan dan kasar.

"Tidak sesakit itu kok… aku kan kuat... rasa sakit segini bukan apa-apa bagiku…" ucapku bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk dadaku.

Namun ekspresi namja cantik itu tidak berubah. Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia terisak kecil.

"M-mianhae…hiks…. Gara-gara Joongie… Yunnie jadi dipukuli… hiks…"

"A-aniyo! Ini bukan salahmu, Jae… aku yang salah karena tidak mengikuti perintah kepala penjara, makanya aku dipukuli… ini bukan salahmu…"

"Bohong! Itu pasti karena Yunnie terus meladeni Joongie untuk surat-suratan, makanya Yunnie dipukuli! Iya kan? Hiks…"

"Jaejoong-ah… itu sama sekali bukan salahmu… aku kan pernah bilang kalau aku itu anak yang nakal, jadi akan sangat aneh kalau aku tidak melanggar peraturan bukan? Aku senang melanggar peraturan, maka aku juga harus menerima hukumannya, kau paham?"

Jaejoong menatapku dengan mata besarnya yang kini terlihat basah. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh pipinya dan mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jariku.

"Benarkah? Kesalahan apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau dipukuli seperti itu?"

Aku terkekeh kecil kemudian berjalan menjauh darinya dan duduk diatas sebuah batu. Aku mengambil sebuah kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Setelah selesai, aku melipatnya seperti pesawat kertas dan menerbangkannya kearah Jaejoong.

_Kau ingat Shim Changmin? Aku mengambil porsi makanan miliknya dan berhasil membuatnya menangis untuk pertama kalinya! Tapi dia mengadu kepada sipir disana sehingga… yeah… kau tahu kan kelanjutannya… :D_

_IISSSHH! PABOOO! YUNNIE PABOOOOO! 0_

_Kenapa kau nakal sekali eooh? Kasihan kan anak itu tidak dapat jatah makanan… =3=_

_Hahaha~ mianhae Jaejoongie…_

_Habisnya aku lapar sekali, hitung-hitung sebagai balasannya juga karena dulu dia juga pernah menjahiliku…_

_UHHH! YUNNIE JELEK! Kalau lapar bilang dong! Lain kali kan Joongie bisa bawain Yunnie bekal supaya Yunnie nggak ngambil makanan orang lain… 0_

_Hahahaha… aku jelek? Baiklah, kalau kau cantik…_

_Bekal? Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus… aku tidak rela kalau nantinya sipir-sipir brengsek itu yang memakannya, jae…_

_Ah, kau benar Yunn~_

_Um… yun, kau akan menyimpan surat-surat ini lagi?_

_Tentu saja… Kenapa?_

_Aku… bolehkah aku menyimpan suratmu juga? Supaya aku bisa membacanya… kalau aku merindukanmu…_

Aku menatap tak percaya kearah Jaejoong yang kini malah menundukkan wajahnya. aku tersenyum tipis dan kembali menulis balasan untuk Jaejoong.

Tuhan… Bolehkah aku berharap kalau ia juga mencintaiku?

"Hiks…"

Siapa?

"Hiks… Yunnie-ah…"

Joongie?

"Yunnie… aku takut… ini gelap…"

Jae? Kau dimana?

"Yunnie… tolong aku…"

Jaejoong-ah?! Kau dimana?!

"Yunniee…."

DEG

"JOONGIE!"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dengan was-was ke seluruh penjuru sel-ku. Aku mengatur nafasku yang menderu. Aku menyeka keringat yang membasahi keningku dengan tangan kiriku kemudian memijit pelipisku pelan.

Hanya Mimpi?

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak Jaejoong terakhir kali kesini, aku bermimpi seperti itu.

Sudah 3 hari mungkin? Ntahlah…

Aku membalikkan bantalku dan membaringkan diriku lagi diatas tempat tidur mengingat suasana di luar masih gelap.

Aku memejamkan kembali mataku dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi lagi.

"JUNG YUNHO!"

Aku menghentikan gerakan tanganku yang sedang mengelap kaca dan menoleh ke salah seorang Sipir yang memanggilku dari kejauhan.

"Ya, _sir_?"

"MENYAPULAH DILUAR! SALAH SEORANG TAHANAN YANG DITUGASKAN MENYAPU DILUAR SEDANG TIDAK BISA HARI INI! CEPAT AMBIL SAPU ITU DAN KELUAR!"

"Baiklah, _sir."_

Dengan lesu, aku berjalan ke lemari sapu dan mengambil sebuah sapu yang biasa kugunakan untuk menyapu di lapangan. Aku menyeret kakiku yang terasa berat itu menuju tempatku biasa menyapu.

Aku merasa sangat tidak bersemangat untuk menyapu diluar tanpa Jaejoong. Benar-benar membosankan menyapu tanpa adanya dia dan pesawat kertasnya.

SYUUT

PLUK

Aku tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat kertas mendarat di sebelah kakiku. Aku mengambil pesawat itu dan membaca sebuah pesan yang tertulis disana.

_YUNNIEE! BOGOSHIPPO~! /_

Jaejoong?!

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke tempat Jaejoong biasa berdiri. Dan benar saja, namja cantik itu kini sedang berdiri disana sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku menyeret kakiku mendekati pagar pembatas itu dan menyinggungkan senyum terbaikku. Namun senyumanku menghilang saat melihat kondisi namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong terlihat lebih kurus dari kemarin saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Wajah cantiknya juga lebih pucat dari hari itu. dan lagi… pakaian yang dia kenakan seperti piyama rumah sakit…

"Jaejoong-ah… apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Yunn…" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyinggungkan senyum manisnya.

"Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu sangat pucat?"

"aku… aku tidak apa-apa Yun…" ucapnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Aku tau, ia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu…

Aku berjalan menjauh dari pagar dan mengambil selembar kertas dari bawah batu. Aku menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu dan melipatnya menjadi pesawat kertas.

_Kau kenapa? Kau sakit kan? Kenapa kau harus memaksakan dirimu untuk kemari?_

_Aku… ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu Yunnie…_

_Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?_

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak saat ia membaca suratku. Kemudian ia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas sambil membelakangiku. Ia kemudian melipat kertas itu dan menerbangkannya kearahku.

_Yunnie…_

_Ini adalah suratku yang terakhir… aku harus pergi… pergi sangat jauh…_

_Kuharap kau tidak marah padaku… aku tidak akan kembali lagi kesini… mianhae yunnie-ah…_

_Aku mencintaimu… sangat…_

_Saranghae…_

DEG

DEG

Pergi? Jaejoong akan pergi?

Aku menatap Jaejoong yang kini sudah membelakangiku. Aku menatapnya sendu. Dia… aku benar-benar akan kehilangannya?

Aku buru-buru menuliskan sebuah pesan di kertas. Aku buru-buru melipatnya dan berusaha menerbangkannya. Namun pesawat kertas itu tidak bisa terbang melewati pagar itu.

SIAL!

Kenapa malah tidak bisa!?

Jaejoong sudah berjalan perlahan menjauhi pagar. Aku mulai putus asa untuk mengirimkan surat itu padanya.

"JAEJOONG-AH!"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh kearahku dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Aku akan menunggu! Aku akan menunggumu selamanya! Sampai suatu hari kau kembali… Jika aku tidak kehilangan surat-surat kita selama ini, berjanjilah padaku bahwa suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi!" seruku sambil memandang lurus-lurus kearahnya.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya cepat dan langsung berlari menjauhi pagar. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya yang menjauh dari pandanganku.

Aku terpaku di tempatku berdiri. Tanganku menggenggam erat surat yang tadi belum sempat kukirimkan padanya.

Aku kehilangannya…

Waktu eksekusi tinggal 2 hari lagi…

Seandainya Jaejoong ada bersamaku, seperti apapun akhirnya nanti, aku merasa kalau aku masih bisa tersenyum. Aku bertemu dengannya, Jaejoong… dan aku merasa bahwa masa depanku akan lebih cerah bersamanya…

Kim Jaejoong…

Seandainya hari itu aku mengejarmu…

Seandainya hari itu aku merengkuhmu dalam pelukanku…

Apakah masa depan kita akan lebih cerah?

GREEEKK

"JUNG YUNHO!"

Aku menatap malas pada 3 orang yang memasuki kamarku. Aku hanya menatap mereka, menunggu kata-kata yang akan mereka katakan padaku.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWABKU?!" bentaknya padaku.

Namun aku tidak perduli. Semangatku dan kebahagiaanku sudah dibawa pergi oleh namja cantik itu. aku benar-benar merasa kosong tanpanya.

Kepala Penjara mengayunkan cambuknya padaku. Kaki kiriku lecet akibat cambuknya. Hanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kakiku yang lecet.

"DIMANA SOPAN SANTUNMU, JUNG YUNHO?! JAWAB AKU!" bentaknya marah sambil terus mencambukku.

CTAR

Sakit…

CTAR

Perih…

CTAR

Ini menyakitkan…

CTAR

"UGHH!"

Aku memekik kesakitan saat cambuk dari Kepala Penjara mengenai dadaku. Aku memuntahkan darah dari mulutku dan terbatuk keras.

Dulu tidak sesakit ini…

Kenapa sekarang rasanya sakit sekali?

"HEH! KERAS KEPALA KAU HAH?! RUPANYA KAU HARUS DIAJARI TATA KRAMA LAGI YA?!"

Kepala penjara mengambil sebuah Pipa besi yang ada di luar sel-ku. Ia kemudian menjambak rambut panjangku dan menodongkan pipa besi itu dihadapanku.

"JAWAB PANGGILANKU, JUNG YUNHO!"

Aku hanya diam. Aku tidak punya tenaga untuk menjawab. Rasa sakit ini menghabiskan tenagaku.

"JUNG YUNHO!"

BUAGH

"AARRGGHH!"

Lelaki paruh baya itu memukul kepalaku dengan sangat keras. Sepertinya dia sedang marah… ntahlah…aku tak perduli…

DHUKK

"AAAGGGHHH!"

Kepala penjara memukul punggungku dengan keras, membuatku harus memuntahkan darah lagi. Sepertinya ada organ dalamku yang kena…

Namun aku tidak perduli…

"HOO… lihat apa yang kita temukan disini…."

Kepala Penjara melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidurku dan melempar bantalku kebawah. Ia mengambil beberapa surat berbentuk pesawat kertas milikku.

DEG

DEGG

"J-jangan sentuh!" seruku sambil berusaha bangkit dari tempatku tersungkur tadi.

"TAHAN DIA!"

2 sipir yang tadi bersamanya kini memegangi kedua tanganku dan menahanku agar tetap diam ditempat.

Kepala Penjara membuka satu demi satu surat dan membacanya dengan seksama. Ntah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang saat membaca surat itu, raut wajahnya berubah sendu…

"AKU SUDAH PERNAH MEMPERINGATKANMU! JANGAN PERNAH BERBICARA DENGAN ORANG DARI LUAR PENJARA!"

"KEMBALIKAN SURAT ITU!" seruku sambil meronta.

"KAU MAU MEMBANTAHKU, JUNG YUNHO?!"

"KEMBALIKAN SURAT ITU, BRENGSEK!" makiku marah.

Kepala penjara itu pun kembali mengambil pipa besi itu dan memukul kepalaku dengan keras.

DUUAAAKK

"AARRGGGHHH!"

Aku tersungkur dilantai sambil memegangi kepalaku yang berdenyut. Aku kembali menatap nyalang pada Kepala Penjara itu, memperingatkannya untuk tidak melakukan apapun kepada surat itu atau ia akan mati.

Kepala penjara menjatuhkan surat-surat itu dihadapanku. Tanganku hendak bergerak untuk mengambil surat-surat itu…

JREEPP

"AAAGGGHH!"

Aku memekik saat tiba-tiba Kepala Penjara Kim menginjak tanganku dengan keras. Aku meringis kesakitan sambil tetap memfokuskan pandanganku ke surat-surat itu.

"BENDA INI CUMA SAMPAH! SAMA SAJA SEPERTI PEMILIKNYA!"

JREPP

Aku membulatkan mataku begitu melihat sepatu Kepala Penjara yang menginjak-injak surat itu dihadapanku.

Tidak…

'_Yunniee~'_

Tidak!

'_Saranghae…'_

TIDAK!

"BRENGSEEEEEKKK!"

BUAGH!

BRUKK

Aku bangkit dari tempatku tertelungkup dan langsung memukul wajah Kepala Penjara berkali-kali tanpa ampun. Aku mengeluarkan seluruh kemarahanku sebagai tenaga untuk memukul wajah lelaki brengsek yang telah menghina Jaejoong-ku.

GREEBB

"ANAK NAKAL! HENTIKAN TINDAKANMU ITU!"

Aku ditarik paksa oleh 2 sipir yang tadi ada bersama kami menjauh dari Kepala Penjara yang baru saja kuhajar. Aku masih menatap garang pada lelaki itu sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari 2 sipir itu.

"SUATU HARI NANTI AKAN KUBUAT KAU MENYESAL TELAH MENGATAKAN SURAT ITU SAMPAH! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! BRENGSEEKK!" makiku sambil terus meronta.

Sebelum pintu sel-ku tertutup, aku bisa melihat Kepala Penjara mengambil kembali surat-surat itu dan memeluknya erat. Kemudian ia tersenyum padaku…

Senyuman yang sangat tulus…

.

.

.

"KAU AKAN DI ISOLASI SAMPAI WAKTU EKSEKUSIMU TIBA!"

BLAM

Aku hanya menatap pintu yang baru ditutup itu dengan tatapan kosong. Berusaha mencerna mengapa Kepala Penjara tiba-tiba tersenyum padanya…

Tapi rasanya senyuman Kepala Penjara mengingatkanku pada seseorang….

Hari eksekusiku tiba…

Aku kini sedang berdiri menghadap Kepala Penjara yang hanya menatapku sendu di ruangannya. Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Kepala Penjara berdeham pelan dan mengetukkan jarinya ke meja.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Biasa saja…" jawabku datar.

"Apa kau merasa sedih?"

"Ya…"

"Boleh aku tahu mengapa?"

"Bukan Urusanmu…" jawabku dengan nada yang agak ketus.

Kepala Penjara hendak akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia diinterupsi oleh seorang sipir yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan kami.

"Waktumu sudah tiba… kau siap?"

"Tidak…" ucapku datar.

Kepala Penjara lagi-lagi menatapku dengan sendu. Sedikit kesedihan terpancar diwajahnya saat melihatku yang mulai duduk diatas kursi eksekusi.

Para sipir mengikatku kuat-kuat pada kursi itu agar aku tidak lari saat aku hendak ditembak.

Kalau bisa, aku ingin hidup sedikit lebih lama. Awalnya aku menganggap ini bukan perasaan yang sulit, namun untuk terakhir kalinya… aku ingin bertemu denganmu, jaejoong.

Jika ini memang akhirnya… aku harap aku diijinkan untuk menemuinya… aku ingin mendengar suaranya… aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku yang belum tersampaikan…

Mataku ditutup saat waktunya semakin dekat dengan sebuah kain berwarna hitam.

Gelap…

Sepi…

Sunyi…

Aku menarik nafasku panjang.

Untuk terakhir kalinya aku bernafas, aku ingin mencoba menghirup udara yang pernah ku hirup bersamamu. Untuk terakhir kalinya aku bisa berbicara, aku ingin menyebut namamu…

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya juga… aku ingin mengatakan…

"Kim Jaejoong… nado saranghae…"

END


End file.
